


試管

by HangMa



Series: 綱骸ABO [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Rokudo Mukuro, M/M, Omega Rokudo Mukuro, Top Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 應長輩的要求，澤田綱吉與六道骸分別做了健康檢查。
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: 綱骸ABO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520549
Kudos: 5





	試管

**Author's Note:**

> 這個梗也是小蘋果提供的，非常喜歡，一直想寫但也是拖到現在ry  
> 總之這個ABO系列就到這裡了。  
> 如果還有機會寫綱骸，想試試看其實是個綱吹的骸骸（？

報告的結果並不令人意外，卻沒能緩解落在澤田綱吉肩膀上的壓力。

六道骸坐在他的書房裡的沙發上，把穿著馬靴的腳翹上桌子，懶洋洋地翻閱著自己的身體檢查報告：「我擁有一具近乎完美的身體，你有什麼意見嗎？」

澤田綱吉嘆了一口氣，他放下鋼筆，憂鬱地望向自己的Omega：「沒有。」

「不要用那種眼神看著我。」六道骸冷冷地說，「以我的個人意見，需要被檢查的人是你才對。反正沒有人知道我原本的第二性別是什麼，你的醫療部門不只懷疑我的人品，連我的身體也要懷疑。我恐怕Vongola的老大上了一個Alpha。」

澤田綱吉皺起眉頭，站了起來，卻沒有立刻走向六道骸。他先給自己倒了一杯水——Vongola的第十代首領是個不愛喝酒的日本人，裡世界的人也全都知道了：「對不起。」他誠懇地說，「真的很抱歉造成了你的不愉快。但是我想做一下身體檢查也是對你也沒有壞處，沒有人知道當年……到底對你造成了什麼影響。」他看見六道骸彎起唇角，趕緊補充道，「我也會去做身體檢查。」

六道骸冷笑：「你最好快一點。我等不及要嘲笑你了。」他說完便從窗戶離開澤田綱吉的書房。Vongola的Boss這時才慢慢走到茶几前，拿起六道骸的身體檢查報告。他的Omega除了體重有些過輕之外，非常健康，甚至擁有驚人的體能。當然，包括生育能力也沒有不正常的跡象。

如果六道骸真的乖乖在一家賓館的房間裡接受檢查——他自己要求的，反正只要Boss點頭，一切都不是問題——並且沒有在報告上動手腳，那麼恐怕問題真的就出在他澤田綱吉的身上。Vongola第十代年輕有為的首領把腿伸直，沒脊椎似地癱在沙發上，用Omega的身體檢查報告蓋住自己的臉，小聲地抱怨：「所以我有沒有小孩到底和那些長輩們有什麼關係啊……」

他說完又轉頭環顧四周，似乎在成年之前總是被莫名其妙進入房間內的各式各樣的訪客嚇出了心理陰影。最後他把水喝完，將那疊紙張收進抽屜裡。

只要打一通電話，醫療部門的人就會到Vongola的大宅來。澤田綱吉選擇將手機收進口袋裡，自己開車到屬於家族的醫院。為此他又浪費了至少二十分鐘在掛號櫃檯和檢查室之間來回，直到一名年高望眾、見過Boss的醫生出面——幸好是個親切的家醫科的大叔——才解決了這場鬧劇。澤田綱吉尷尬地、小聲地對那位醫生說：「我忘了帶健保卡的事，只有今天這幾個人知道。」

醫生點頭，但也指出：「您連能證明身分的戒指都沒有帶在身上。」

「噢……」澤田綱吉從襯衫裡拉出一條項鍊，Vongola的大空戒指就掛在上頭。他乾巴巴地笑著，跟著醫生走過醫院的走廊。總之身體檢查是順利進行了。

他什麼都沒有準備，只好不停喝水，等著排尿，最尷尬的是醫生給了他一個小房間用來打手槍。生育功能的檢查不可能漏掉精液這一項，澤田綱吉摀著臉，坐在病床上。他紅著臉想像六道骸半裸著躺在病床上——沒有呼吸器也沒有右眼上的繃帶——對著自己眨眼睛。

不硬也不軟的狀態真是尷尬極了。澤田綱吉打開門，拎著空的紙杯向路過的一名護理師要了一塊巧克力，用紙盒裝著，在便利商店、超市和大賣場都買得到的那種。護理師似乎也是個Alpha，感覺到澤田綱吉的接近時後退了一步，神色古怪地從口袋裡拿出一盒巧克力。澤田綱吉也不知道為什麼他隨便遇上一個護理師，他身上就帶著巧克力，反正他快步走回房間裡，鎖上門，閉上眼睛，用手把溫熱的精液給擼出來。明明才剛見過，他卻有些想念六道骸了。

六道骸，他的Omega，信息素是有些苦的巧克力味，很香，像提拉米蘇最上層的咖啡粉與巧克力蛋糕混合的感覺。

澤田綱吉把紙杯扔進垃圾桶，又將裝著精液的試管交給醫生之後就可以先回家，自然會有人將報告送至Vongola的大宅。他在醫院裡晃了一圈，再沒有看見那名恰好路過、身上也恰好帶著巧克力的護理師。

他回家之後直奔書房，打開門果然看見六道骸翹著腳坐在沙發上，似模似樣地看書。澤田綱吉——在Reborn的暴力與第九代首領的提醒下——已經養成了總是穿著西裝的習慣，他把手放進褲子口袋裡，又拿出來，朝六道骸走近幾步，看到那是一本詩集，用英文寫的。

澤田綱吉的閱讀速度不快，因此只能看到詩的題目大約是關於早晨和燒焦[1]，他沒有繼續閱讀，而是將左腳的膝蓋壓在沙發上，伸出手握住六道骸的手臂。他把書從他的Omega的手中抽出來，書頁朝下放在桌上，然後開始親吻。

六道骸發出一聲不悅的鼻音，他把手伸進澤田綱吉的褲子口袋，掏出紙盒，澤田綱吉似乎就聞到了巧克力的香味。他把臉埋進六道骸的頸窩，聽見紙盒磕在桌面上的聲音後說道：「謝謝。」

「謝什麼？Vongola，不要老是只把話說一半。」六道骸咕噥，踢掉腳上根本就沒將鞋帶繫好的短靴。澤田綱吉伸出手按住六道骸的腰。當他的Omega不再對情慾感到害怕並充滿防備時，著實可愛，可惜他們總是在做愛前才接吻。

照理說Omega應該要愈操愈綿軟濕潤，澤田綱吉卻覺得他的Omega愈來愈兇。他甚至沒能把褲子全部脫下來，六道骸便已坐到他的身上——這當然不是件壞事，他往上頂，才教六道骸沉下身體，閉著眼睛發出低啞的呻吟。而要判斷他的Omega的心情好不好，則是看在做完之後六道骸是否立即離開。在這個下午，澤田綱吉愉快地在書房沙發上、在臥室的大床上以及在浴室的陶瓷浴缸裡將熱熱的精液灌滿他的Omega的生殖腔。最後他們一起睡過了晚餐時間。

現在並不是六道骸的發情期，澤田綱吉的Omega卻在Vongola的大宅裡待了好幾天——幾次遇見獄寺隼人時總是將忠心耿耿的左右手刺激得想掏出炸彈——直到Vongola首領的體檢報告被恭恭敬敬地送過來。

還是那名穩重且友善的醫生，他穿著西裝，把手帕別在西裝外套的口袋裡，先對澤田綱吉鞠了一躬，又向六道骸打了招呼才說道：「恭喜Boss，您的身體非常健康，沒有任何殘缺或者疾病，但是……」他頓了頓，快速地看了澤田綱吉與六道骸一眼，「您的精液溫度過高，因此在授精時絕大部分的精子都已經死亡。」

澤田綱及目瞪口呆，六道骸則倚在沙發裡笑得東倒西歪。老實說，他笑起來很好看，眉眼彎起、白皙的臉頰都變成粉紅色，這件事情著實令他愉快。等到Vongola的第十代霧之守護者——雖然他本人從未承認，並且有些人已經在心裡悄悄將他奉為夫人——笑夠了，澤田綱吉才乾巴巴地問：「這個……沒有辦法嗎？」

「很抱歉，我們無能為力。」醫生尷尬地回答。

所幸澤田綱吉看起來也沒有太失望，他將醫生送出門，回來時看見六道骸又拿著一本今天之前不曾出現在他書房裡的書在閱讀，揉揉自己的臉頰，輕聲問道：「骸，你早就知道會是這樣的結果？」

六道骸笑得十分欠揍：「當然，沒有人能比我更了解——」他挑起眉，興致勃勃地盯著那份澤田綱吉再也不想翻閱的報告，「包括你自己，澤田綱吉。」

「好吧。問題出在我身上。」澤田綱吉也坐到沙發上，大局早已底定，「唔，這段時間讓你覺得被打擾、受到冒犯了，我很抱歉。」

他是真的很喜歡親吻六道骸，除了他，沒有人知道這個漂亮的修羅的嘴唇有多麼柔軟。但是六道骸躲開了他的Alpha的擁抱，繼續嘲笑道：「說得好像被一大堆人檢視身體而感到困擾的人只有我，Vongola先生對此似乎十分樂意。」

澤田綱吉瞇起眼睛：「我認為在身體檢查中主動配合是一種義務。」他停頓了一下，觀察著六道骸的表情，「而且你知道，他們其實沒怎麼觸碰我們的身體。」

「我討厭醫護人員，不需要他們有什麼糟糕的行動。」六道骸面無表情地說。

澤田綱吉沒辦法反駁，只好轉移話題：「我會去和長輩們談一談。」

六道骸仍然面無表情，語氣也沒有起伏：「你當然要去。」

「你今天要住在哪裡？」澤田綱吉問，他幾乎要再次親上六道骸。

他的Omega的嘴唇擦過他的臉頰，很軟，呼出的氣息也很溫暖：「你的床上。」

澤田綱吉深吸一口氣，聞到巧克力的香味：「我會去和長輩們談一談。」他乾巴巴地重複了一遍。六道骸愉快地笑了起來。

十年之間，已經鮮有人敢招惹這個古老的黑手黨家族，Vongola的第十代首領澤田綱吉有房有車有了漂亮的伴侶，而且他的Omega最近似乎心情好到願意每天和他在同一張床上醒來，現實生活比他十年前做過最美的夢還要圓滿，就差一個或者兩個孩子。只是他自己都還沒打算到那兒，便已有人處心積慮替他著想。

與家族中的長輩們的對話並不令人愉快。澤田綱吉完全無法理解當上首領、站穩腳跟之後就必須和一位（年輕且健康的）Omega綁定，和Omega綁定之後就要盡快生下一個或者兩個小繼承人（候補）的邏輯。重點是何況以Vongola家族擁有的醫療技術，「製造」出一個具有Boss的血統的嬰兒不算困難。

六道骸的發情期將近，無論他們之間的性愛有多麼瘋狂、多麼激烈，他都不會懷孕，即便如此，他們還是能擁有一個甚至更多的孩子。

澤田綱吉試著和六道骸解釋長輩們的意思，最後還是得補充：「其實我覺得這不急，兩三年後再做決定也沒有關係。」他強調，「決定權在我們手上。」

「如果我沒聽錯，你剛剛說的是我的小孩要在試管裡誕生。」六道骸已經洗完澡、換上睡衣，正坐在床沿，腳上還趿著柔軟的室內拖鞋。

澤田綱吉眨眨眼睛：「是我們的孩子。」他前進兩步，反正無論決定是什麼，他都想要在睡覺時擁抱六道骸，並且於醒來時還能看見他的臉。

然後他看見那隻漂亮的紅色眼睛裡的數字變成一。已經相安無事好幾年的Vongola首領和他的霧之守護者在臥房內大打出手的消息甚至引來了獄寺隼人和Cavallone首領Dino的關注，澤田綱吉傷得不重，只有幾處淺淺的割傷，而所有人也都假設他不會下狠手去對付六道骸。

但是沒人找得到六道骸。他只住了小半個月，澤田綱吉再次覺得這張床著實寬大，就連六道骸躺在上面的時候兩個人都未必能把它佔滿。他先是耐心等待，然後穿上皮鞋出門，在巴勒摩的街頭走動，然後範圍擴及整個西西里島，甚至乾脆搭船到大陸上。耗時半個多月，六道骸的發情期近在眼前。

他在春天的威尼斯的一片海灘上找到他的Omega。春天還不是旅遊旺季，人不算多，六道骸穿著白色襯衫，袖子挽起，也沒把衣襬紮進黑色的休閒褲裡，坐在飯店的餐廳角落喝咖啡、看報紙，澤田綱吉一眼就能望見他。

禮貌地請服務生給他一杯奶茶後，澤田綱吉往那個角落走去，六道骸在他靠近時頭也不抬地說道：「你要是敢伸出手觸碰我的頭[2]，我會讓你做一整年的惡夢。」

澤田綱吉歪著頭，在原地站了幾秒鐘後才在桌子對面坐下，輕聲說：「我找了你十八天，我也不是垂死之人。」他回想著那一部和面前的人一起觀賞，卻差點兒就讓他看到睡著的電影，「更何況你認識我。」此時服務生將他的奶茶送上。

「我不認識一個希望自己的小孩在試管裡誕生的混帳。」六道骸說，「他甚至沒有經過他的Omega的同意。沒有人會想要跟這樣的Alpha發生關係。」

澤田綱吉把手指搭在玻璃杯的杯壁上，指尖很快就被凝結的水珠沾濕：「對不起。」他誠懇地說，「我也不希望這種事情發生。但是我找到你不是為了小孩，也不是因為長輩們要我來。老實說，目前為止我針對你的行動都不受到支持。」

六道骸這才——似乎很勉強地——抬起頭來看澤田綱吉：「你是首領，那是你要解決的問題。」他微笑，「澤田綱吉，我從來沒有向你提出任何請求。」

「這是件好事。」澤田綱吉嘆了一口氣，「反正我也覺得你不應該這麼做。」

六道骸哼了一聲：「那麼你最好自己訂一間單人房。」

澤田綱吉聳肩，拿出手機打電話給獄寺隼人，他總得告訴這個忠心耿耿的屬下兼朋友自己的行蹤，並且把住宿的問題交給他打理。然後他和六道骸不再交談，黃昏時那個漂亮的、眼睛一紅一藍的義大利男人起身到海灘上散步，澤田綱吉跟著去了，晚餐他們在同一張桌子上進食，但仍然沒說什麼話。

飯後他們各自回到自己的房間，澤田綱吉早在和獄寺隼人講完電話的幾分鐘內便拿到了飯店經理親自送來的房間的磁卡。在六道骸的影響之下，澤田綱吉也開始閱讀一些閒書，目前仍局限於日文，身在異鄉——即使可以稱作第二故鄉——捧著一本印刷著母語的書也可成為一種安慰。他看的是萬成目學寫的小說，這位年輕的作家的幻想著實引人入勝。

只是今晚他沒有辦法讓自己一頭栽進書中光怪陸離的世界，約在十一點半時他終於隨手拿了一張飯店提供的便條紙夾在書頁中，將書本擱在沙發上便走出房間。這個時候便能清楚意識到超直感真是個變態的東西，澤田綱吉只需要慢慢地經過一條走廊，再拐個彎就能找到他的目的地。六道骸從來沒有告訴他自己的房間號碼，也沒有給他看過自己持有的磁卡。

澤田綱吉抬起手在門上敲了兩下，六道骸開了門，長髮披散，和他一樣穿著飯店提供的浴袍、腳上趿著柔軟的室內拖鞋。是非常容易被脫掉的穿戴。

Vongola的首領很少有捕捉到他的Omega將目光停留在自己身上的時刻，但凡讓他發覺，必定十分歡欣。澤田綱吉猛地往前一步搶進門內，又抬起腿將門踢上。這間飯店的設計非常不錯，他用了不小的力道，門板闔上時震動了一下，卻沒有發出太大的聲音。

六道骸已經貼上他的身體，澤田綱吉被壓在門板上，能夠輕易地將手鑽入他的Omega的浴袍裡，摩挲著那一段滑膩的腰身甚至捏一捏又窄又翹的屁股。甜蜜的信息素夾雜在兩人的呼吸和親吻之間，澤田綱吉的手立刻被他的Omega流出的液體濡濕，六道骸把臉頰貼在他的額角，發出低低的喘息。

「我很高興你開了門。」澤田綱吉仰起頭，對著六道骸可口的脖頸呢喃道。

他伸出舌頭輕輕地舔過那顫動著的喉結，六道骸的體溫很高，身體愈來愈軟，他慢慢地滑落，最後被Alpha小心地托住：「我預期你會破門而入。」

澤田綱吉忍不住微笑，他決定就坐在玄關的地上，反正這裡鋪著地毯。他擁抱著六道骸，讓他緩緩地坐到自己的陰莖上：「不管有沒有孩子……我都不可能不射精在你的身體裡。」

六道骸的身體被Alpha撐開又塞滿，他已經出了一身汗，做愛的時候像剛剛被水裡撈起來，這裡燈光不錯，看起來閃閃發光，連長長的睫毛上都掛著水珠：「反正我不可能讓自己的孩子在試管裡誕生。」他咬牙切齒地說。

「我答應你。」澤田綱吉終於咬上他的喉結，又一路吮吻到後頸的腺體那兒。他坐著也能把六道骸幹到高潮，跌跌撞撞滾上床之後又把這個美麗、任性又脆弱的Omega按在被褥裡來了一次，最後把整張床都打濕了。

睡著之前，澤田綱吉意識到自己正與六道骸互相擁抱著，他試著想像了一下他的Omega懷孕的模樣，然後沉入夢鄉。

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 瑪格麗特‧愛特伍〈火宅之晨(Morning in the Burn House)〉。  
> [2] 《魂斷威尼斯》書中Gustav對少年Tadzio的片刻幻想，不過在電影裡有真實上演。


End file.
